Enter the New Land
by NoahBluze
Summary: GWingxEragon Rating Just incase Note: Several characters are of my own making. The boys are sent to another world where they must find and save a new friend and an entire world. First Fic 1x2main 3x4 later on in fic Better summary inside
1. Death

**Better Summary: **In the end, two worlds combine for only a moment to save each other from the greatest enemy either have ever faced. Can the boys and Noah help these strange people defeat whatever it is? And who is Xhan? What does Jasnia Valin, a cyborg, have to do with it all? Maybe the worlds will survive, maybe they will not, but without the help of anyone, no one will ever know.

Rating for language and possible other things, if I get my nerve up enough to do them. -shifty eyes-

Yes, yes! I know this is a weird cross-over, but, hey! I decided to try out my first ficcy with my favorite book or anime, so I came up with the idea of doing a cross-over with them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Eragon, sadly, so do not sue me. I am on a strict allowance and currently have... a penny. o0 Sad, I know. If I did own them, I'd have quite a lot more money.

**_Flamers will be shot on sight. If you survive, you will be shot again._**

* * *

_Swing swing from the tangles of _

"Zechs..." she was frowning, worry visible in her eyes for the one she secretly loved. Not even the man standing in front of her knew it.

_My heart is crushed by a former love _

"Leave me be..." the blond sighed, switching the umbrella to his other hand as he stared down at the tombstones and freshly placed dirt. "Two weeks ago, they were just so happy..."

"Zechs, come on," the chestnut pleaded. "You'll catch a cold out here in the rain. Please?" she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, frowning still. "Staring can't get Lu to come back. It cant get 'Lena to come back either."

"Jasnia..." he sighed deeply, once again, then turned, staring into deep hazel orbs of sorrow and worry.

_Can you help me find a way _

"Zechs," she replied curtly, smiling. She was about eighteen, 5' 2", and he could always count on her to be a smart mouth, just like his old friend Duo Maxwell. She resembled him some, as well. Maybe that's why he liked her around. He had always had a soft spot for the braided runt- since Mariemaia, that is.

_To carry on again. _

"How would I ever get along without you?" Zechs smiled, flicking a strand of blond hair from his ice blue eyes. With her around, he'd be able to get over his sister and his former lover. Every day would be bright from then on, with Jasnia Valin by his side. But for how long could she stay? Zechs wasn't too sure about that.

"Come now, don't go gettin' all sappy on me," she giggled before looking over at the limo. "I believe its time for us to go and leave them to rest. I'm sure the other pilots will be around sooner or later to pay their respects. You never know with them, 'specially that Maxwell one."

"Duo?"

"Yes, that one!" Jasnia laughed her heart-warming laugh before trotting to the limo. Even though Zechs liked her, he had to admit she was a bit odd at times and he still hadn't gotten used to her out bursts of interest or answering the questions she asked in her head out loud. He enjoyed the girls company more than he had Lucrezia's. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he looked down at his sister's grave and the bouquet of roses wrapped in white paper. _Relena..._ he sighed, then followed after the energetic girl who had accompanied him, going under the small dog wood tree to save himself for a moment before he was to return to his own world. He'd live as long as Jasnia was around.

* * *

"So..." Duo frowned, standing by his friends, the former gundam pilots. He couldn't help but wonder why he was here, staring down at Relena Peacecrafts and Lucrezia Noin's tombstones. It was getting dark, even though it was only 3pm. The seven pilots had met up at a small cafe for lunch before heading over to the graveyard to pay their respects. "Noin's dead. Relena's dead. Who's going to take up her place?"

"Zechs?" Noah asked softly, her gray eyes looking up at Heero Yuy, who had said nothing since they had left Une's office at the Preventers HQ.

"No, I doubt Zechs would take up that position," the Japanese youth shook his head slightly. "He's got enough worries, like making sure J9O10V doesn't fall into the wrong hands," at this, everyone looked up.

"He was given the job to protect her?" Duo asked, stunned. "When?"

"Zechs was given the orders to protect the cyborg just a few months ago, actually," Tori answered, hands on his hips as he hummed his own, happy tune. The boy had been odd since the war ended. Noah wouldn't tell any of them why, just that it was because of some of the experiments OZ had performed.

"Who gave him the orders? And why was I not informed?"

"Une. And you were," Trowa smirked. "You just didn't read the e-mail, apparently."

"Since when did you have a sense of humor?"

He shrugged and said, "Dunno," then stuffed his hands in his pockets. They were silent for some time, until a string of loud music beamed itself from Noah's jeans jacket. She pulled out the cellphone and flipped it open, walking a few feet away.

"Yo," she said quickly. Every so often she would nod or open her mouth to speak before closing it again. Finally she got a chance to say something. "Zechs! Calm down! Now, speak slowly when I tell you to," she walked back over, pressed a button on the phone and held it out for us to hear. "Alright, Z-babe."

"Please, don't call me that," came the blonde's voice, startled and nervous. Noah rolled her eyes. "Anyways," he was speaking slowly, just as the gray-eyed girl had requested. "J9O10V and I were getting ready to sit down for lunch and she just- just- just disappeared!"

"What do you mean, disappeared?" Heero was staring at the phone as if it was actually Zechs.

"As in, video-game disappeared?" Duo asked, hands on his hips. "Like.. she de-materialized?"

"Yes, like that," Zechs paused. "But.. more shiny. Metallic-like. Glittery..."

"Erm... This is.." Quatre stammered.

"Strange?" Wufei asked quickly, tilting his head back.

"Very..." Tori frowned, playing with the inside sleeve of his duster. It was a tad large for him, seeing as it had once been Charlie's, but he wore it anyway. After a moment or so, we all decided to meet up at Zechs' place, thinking that he was too worked up to drive. Noah and Duo rode with Heero, the fastest driver, while Tori, Wufei, and Quatre rode with Trowa. It would take half an hour driving the speed limit, but, with Heero and Trowa behind the wheel, it would only take about ten or fifteen minutes.

* * *

_What of the eggs?_ asked the old, yet young sapphire dragon.

"We must find Riders for them," a voice, young yet wise beyond its time, rolled in the dusty, mold-ridden air as the brown haired boy placed a sun kissed hand on his companions neck. "If we do not find proper ones, then the peace we have made will be taken by Lalintro. Not that there is much left, anyways."

_Don't be so sad, little one,_ the dragon purred. _We will find them, even if we must go to the other side of the Hadarac and beyond._

"Magic," came the gruff voice of the boys elder brother. Silence then filled the room.

"It is possible, Eragon," a female voice spoke up, amber eyes gleaming the torch light as she walked. She looked from the boys to their dragons, then to her own dragon, green as the dark emeralds.

"Yes, we know that, Rom," Eragon sighed deeply, his eyes on the eight eggs before them. They were all of different colors; one white, one black; one blue, one red; one green, one violet; and the last two were silver and gold. These eggs were precious, the last know to exist. They had found them over seas on a land called Moqui where the last pairs of dragons had mated and the last eggs were created.

_These eggs must be placed soon!_ growled the red dragon who stood next to Eragon's brother.

_Or they may never hatch, _the green dragon replied, head bowed slightly.

"Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, Hemlock- the only way for us to find these Riders-" they spoke this in unison, even the dragons. "-_is to use the strongest magic at our disposal._"

_But are we sure of this?_ Hemlock said, his leaf green eyes lowering to his Riders amber ones. _It could- _

"Kill all of us, we know," Rom smiled softly, patting his jaw. "But we will be fine."

"We must do this now!" Murtagh said almost too quickly. "We may not have another chance!" they all agreed and formed into a circle.

In the ancient language, they began to chant: "_Riders come and Riders from another world plead. We need you here before the enemy has done their kings deed. Hatch these eggs and save our world. Hatch them as well to save your own. Riders come to us! Hatch these dragons! Save our land!_" a flash of light blinded them temporarily, leaving them to hope that their spell had worked.

* * *

The room was dark and made of cold stone. Chains kept Jasnia from moving anywhere and that made things even worse for the cyborg. How she had gotten there was the main question. All she remembered was sitting down at the table in Zechs' mansion and poof! She was here! Her thoughts swam and her emotions burst, sending her into a fit of salty tears and shaking shoulders. She wanted to be back in the large, comfy mansion with the silk sheets and fluffy pillows and most of all, Zechs himself. She choked back a sob and sighed.

"Well, well, well..." came an accented voice so cold it only made her jump and a wave of fresh tears flow down her tan cheeks. "How is my little spy tonight?" a torch lit up and she looked away from the light. She knew he wouldn't speak again until she did.

"Who are you?" she choked out. "Why am I here? Where am I?"

"My name is Xhan Dyion from the land of Moqui," he answered the first question. "You are here," he paused as Jasnia looked up. He had, instead of human ears, a pair of white wolf ears on the top of his snowy head and fangs sticking over his bottom lip. His eyes were like his voice- a bone crushing ice. His hair was tied back with a red ribbon that trailed on the floor like his black cloak. If the ribbon was gone, the layer of white silk would have laid flat to his ankles. A white tail flicked and curled behind him. "You are here because, if I overheard Lalintro Zecritei correctly, as bait for the new Riders," he grinned. "It seems his plan proved his wits and gut correct. And, for your last question, you happen to be in a large city called Varic on the other side of the Edda River," he raised his hand and flicked his wrist, a small light coming from his palm. "Varic is in Alagaesia, just so you know," with another flick of his wrist, the chains shattered into thousands of pieces and he grabbed her arm. "So, I'll ask my questions when we get out of this place."

"Okay..." Jasnia shook her head.

What was he? Some sort of demon? Jasnia was more than confused me the man who called himself Xhan Dyion. Also, who was this Lalintro Zecritei? And where, in the name of all that is holy, was Alagaesia! She was oh so annoyed by this man, yet she let him lead her from the city through dark alley ways and smelly houses. Varic was large, but boy was it dead!

Her mind clicked and on went the fear button when a large, winged, scaled, spiked, and violet-red something landed in front of them. Now she noticed they were about one mile outside of the city.

"This, my lady," Xhan said, walking up and placing a hand on the beasts muzzle. "Is my dragon, Silota."

"It means beloved in Ancient Romanian..." Jasnia muttered to herself. "If my memory serves me right..."

Silota tilted her head and asked, _What is this Ancient Romanian that you speak of, strange one? _

"And it speaks!" jumping back into a warm, yet damp body. She turned, staring up at a girl similar to Xhan. The only difference was that her hair was in a bun, her eyes were a laughing amber color, she was shorter, and her eras and tail were tipped in black.

Xhan laughed coldly and shook his head. "Hello, Lotica. Now, do tell me why you are soaked."

The strange girl frowned and looked as if she was thinking hard. A small stone that Jasnia hadn't noticed before shone a bright violet on her forehead. _It's Vifaru's fault, _came a light, sweet voice. It was from the wolf girl, yet she had not opened her mouth. _He pushed me in the Edda. _

"So, where is the beast?" he placed a hand lightly on his hip, raising a slender eyebrow.

_He's on his way, no worries,_ and she trotted off to two horses hitched a few feet away. One was a chestnut mare, the other a vibrant palomino with a black feather tied into its mane. For some reason, the young cyborg felt strong emotions from the palomino, the easiest to catch was fear of the dragon, while the chestnut only showed worry. Jasnia frowned slightly.

"They're names are Cadoc and Dune," Xhan spoke softly. "Cadoc, the chestnut, is four, Dune, the palomino, is two. We got the latter near a week ago and she's yet to get used to Silota and Vifaru. Cadoc, though, seems to have no problems with the dragons and its only been a day since we got her," he shook his head and looked out towards the city.

"She was with a dragon before..." Jasnia had gone into a trance, staring at the prancing mare. "A sapphire dragon with a rider of brown hair and green eyes. He's young, as is the dragon..."

The horse whinnied as a green gray dragon landed and stepped closer to them. _Silota, Xhan.. _it said softly.

"Vifaru," Xhan nodded softly and plopped down on the ground, cross-legged.

_Anyways, strange one, _the violet red dragon purred. _What is Ancient Romanian? _

"Its an old language programed into my database," Jasnia looked up, broken from her trance by the new dragon.

_Database?... _Vifaru inquired, tilting his large head. The girl sighed, shaking her head, but she decided to tell what she was, which confused the three in front of her even more. She shook her head again. This was going to be a long, long day...

* * *

The eight former gundam pilots were overly confused by what had just occurred. They had been sitting in Zechs' living room and then they were in a desert- sand around them with nothing else for miles. There were no clouds to cover the sun that seemed to lick at what skin they had exposed. Zechs was going to pay for always wearing a suit like the one his was now. The thought of Zechs turning into a pile of burnt skin and blond hair made Tori smile. For some reason, he didn't like the man. Noah was the best off, wearing loose white and blue army-cargo pants, her usual bright pink and black sandals, and a white, Coheed and Cambria tank top. To add to this, she had her hair up and the cool feel of her silver jewelry on her skin. Tori felt jealous of his twin at this point, seeing as he himself wore a black duster, black jeans, black cargo boots, and a black shirt with a yellow and orb rubber ducky on the front. He wasn't as jealous of the other pilots, though, because they would suffer as much as he would. Heero had on a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black combat boots, and a green tee shirt. Trowa wore his normal outfit of a turtle-neck, this one was white, a pair of dark blue jeans, and graying tennis shoes. Quatre had slipped into a rather surprising collection that day, as no one had ever seen him in jeans: black and red converse, loose black jeans, a red and gray shirt, and a jacket that matched his jeans. As for Wufei, he wore so much white it nearly blinded the group in the bright sun.

"Purrrrrrfect..." Noah sighed, snaking her tongue out of her mouth, the barbell reflecting the light, as if to taste the air before flicking it back in quickly. The rings on her hands, her bracelets, and her spike necklace found their way into the pockets of her pants in just a few moments. "So... What're we gonna do, hm?" she had a slight accent to her voice, one that she hadn't had for years, and everyone stared at her. "Wha'? Qui' starin' a' me li'e that'.."

"Since when did you have an accent?" Duo asked, cocking his head cutely.

"A'cent?" she blinked, then shrieked at the sound of her own voice. "Ah! Bloo'y 'ell!" this sent Tori into a bout of laughter.

"You haven't sounded like that since we moved from Tab's place!" he snickered, holding his stomach.

With her fists balled and face somewhat red, she stepped forward. "You lit'le-! S'op bloo'y laughin'!" it didn't help, but the sound of wings did and they turned their attention from the twins to the sky. What they saw amazed them, but only Quatre made a sound, squeaking in fear as the magnificent beasts, three in all, landed before them.

"Bloo'y 'ell... They be dragons..." Noah spoke, breaking the silence.

_Yes, _the middle one spoke. It was covered in bright sapphire scales and its eyes were a lighter shade of blue. _We 'be' dragons and our Riders have ordered us to bring you to them. _

"First things first, mate," the only female of the gundam pilots said quickly. "Where in the _fuck _are we!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know its not that great. Yes, I have been working on it for some time, but its crap because at the time, I was also working on another fic called Heaven's Gate for a friend of mine who is addicted to the Wish manga and she wanted a HisuixKohaku/ KohakuxKoryu/ KoryuxKokuyo. I got mixed up at several points and almost put this chappie as half Wish half GwingxEragon. Ramble... xP 

**R and R?**


	2. Dragons

_She is certainly riding on your back on the way to the others, Hemlock, _mused the sapphire beast before them. _I just hope the dragon in the egg can take her as you can Rom. _

_Other than Rom and Aiveri, this human is the only thing I have ever heard use such ear-tainting language, _the emerald one seemed to smirk. The ruby, who was somewhat smaller than the other two, grunted and shook his head.

_Come now, we must get them to the gate be for Murtagh has our heads, _he growled towards his companions be for looking back down at the humans. The smallest, a blond male, had fallen unconscious and was currently being supported by a brown haired boy with emerald eyes. Thorn's head recoiled at the sight. _By the gods, he looks like Murtagh! And the other looks like Darli! _

_And the one glaring daggers at us- _Saphira began.

_Looks like Eragon! _Hemlock took a step back and bent down to examine the other five. _The girl reminds me of Rom. This one- _he paused in front of the tallest, a man with piercing blue eyes and long blond hair. _-looks much like Aiveri and Rom's father. What did Angela say was his name again? Xhan? Or was it Murza? _

_Xhan Dyion? _inquired Thorn.

_Yes, that was it, _the green dragon continued to look, giving separate names for each. _This one- _he sniffed at the still stunned boy with short black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. _-reminds me of Trizan, _his eyes wandered over the boy similar to the one he had called Rom, snorting out the name Aiveri be for he stopped at Duo, jumping back in surprise. _The boys eyes are violet! And look at his hair! Just like the one from the prophecy... _

_Nell Visira? Impossible! _the red dragon stepped forward, studying the pale figure of who his only male dragon companion called Nell. With a wild roar, he jumped back, sending sand into the air. _Impossible! Murtagh and I _saw _his execution done by Galbatorix! It is not possible! It is- it- no! -it is- _

"Injustice!" yelled the first human to talk, the one Hemlock called Trizan. "Dragons! Yes, I believe in them in some sorts, but never would it be true to see one! Injustice! And who do you think you are calling Trizan? You ca- 'uo 'a'e'l! 'e' 'o' er 'e!" he screamed into the hand of the braided boy, who had, be for the dragons could blink, taken charge and stopped the boy from saying anything he would regret.

"Calm down Wufei!" he snarled loudly and the others quickly turned their attention from the dragons to the two boys. "You don't know if- OW!" he ripped away his hand, an imprint of where 'Wufei's' teeth had marked him. "Why you little-!" it was the girls turn to grab him, and with the help of her obvious twin, held him back.

"Both of you are getting a tad carried away," the blond male (the one who wasn't unconscious) spoke up, hands on his hips. "I think we should simply follow these creatures orders, seeing as they obviously know what our current location is."

"Zechs is right, you know, and I hate to admit it," the Eragon look-a-like said, his face emotionless and empty. The Murtagh impersonation stood beside him, the small blond on his back, still out of it. "We should listen to them, hear what they have to say. If we think something is up, we can always try and get away."

_Not with magic serving as a barrier around the gate, _mused Saphira, causing the humans to glance up at her with confused looks. _The young empath he has on his back should know quite a bit about magic, if I guess correctly. _The humans immediately turned their eyes to look at the frail blond boy.

"Empath?" came the soft question from the Murtagh look-a-like.

* * *

Noah cleared her throat and looked behind her at Wufei, who was still grumbling about having to sit on the back of a dragon. In front of her was Duo, his usual grin lost in the chill air and his thoughts. A sudden wave of exhaustion pulled itself over her, causing her to yawn, which caused her to lean back, right into the unsuspecting ex-Shenlong pilot.

"Watch it, Bastion!" the obsidian-eyed boy hissed, tightening his grip around her waist so he wouldn't fall. Falling was an impossible aspect, though, as the dragons had instructed them to tie the leather straps on the saddles around their legs. Upon noticing his arms around her waist, Noah's face turned bright red but she turned, grinning at Wufei.

"Sorreh, di'n't mean ta star'le ya," she laughed nervously, hoping the Chinese boy thought her strange face color was because of the unusually cold air and fast winds in the skies above the vast desert. Saphira, the sapphire dragon Heero, Quatre, and Trowa currently occupied some feet behind them, had called the extremely hot dunes and sand the Hadarac Desert, and Hemlock, the emerald dragon the three of them currently rode upon, had called the endless pits of tiny specs of dirt, and quote, "The most Hell-ish place in all of Alagaesia." Thorn, the red one Tori and Zechs rode on high above them, had said nothing about it.

Wufei grunted and looked down towards the golden earth. Noah could never understand anything about her figure silent affection and he would never know how much she cared. With a heavy sigh, she turned back, burying her face in Duo's back. If he did find out, there was a chance he would never speak to her again. She tightened her grip on Duo, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"So... Where are we, again?"

"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei grunted, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the dark stone that surrounded them. They had followed the three dragons inside the gate of a castle and then farther inside until the castle had no light left but torches. A mouse came across them every so often and at one point, one had tried to make its way up Noah's pants leg. Needless to say, Wufei's left arm would be bruised for some time once the German girl let go of him, if she ever did.

A ground shaking chuckle came from the emerald dragon, _We are in the castle of the Riders. Our Riders, Eragon, Murtagh, and Rom, with help from the villagers of Carvahall and a few other towns, built this wondrous place. Now, I will ask of you to be quiet for the rest of the way, _he looked back at the eight ex-pilots. _I wish not for the eggs to be harmed. _

Being quiet was not hard for any of the pilots, except for Duo, who was becoming extremely fidgety. They continued to walk until a large silver door came into their view. Saphira pushed it open and they walked still.

_Hemlock will show you your rooms, then bring you all to the egg chambers tomorrow morning. You will meet some very important people there and it would be best to get some sleep, _he shook his head slightly. _There are not, sadly, enough rooms, so you will be staying two in a chamber. Any problems with that? _no one protested, to Thorns greater amusement, and then he and the sapphire dragon left to the egg chambers.

_Alrighty, then... _Hemlock looked them over be for setting each a room. _You two, _he motioned at Zechs and Tori then to the room closest to them. _Go on in, nothing will bite. _They followed the instructions and went quickly inside. Trowa and Quatre were placed in a room together, then Duo and Heero, and, to her surprise, Noah was placed in a room with Wufei. They were ordered to stay in their rooms until they were called, and they were definitely not going to disobey.

"Hey, Wufei?" Noah asked as she sat on her bed, staring out the only window in the castle she had seen so far. The Chinese grunted, not looking up from the quilt below him. "Are you-"

"No."

"But you di'nt listen to my question!"

"You were going to ask if I was afraid, were you not?" his eyes shot up, locking with tear filled gray ice.

This got a smile from the girl. "Ja."

"You are obvious."

"Unlike you?"

* * *

"Yes."

"Thanks a lot, kid, now my head hurts!" Xhan hissed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "All that mumbo jumbo you just said is... Mumbo jumbo! I cant make _any_ sense of it all! And, from what you say, you are not form this world!"

_Is everything okay? _Lotica frowned, walking back from where ever she had been. _Did something happen? _

"Perfektionieren Sie! Wir haben jemanden von einer anderen Welt und alles ist nur perfekt!" he screamed in a language that Jasnia recognized as German. "Nichts könnte besser sein! Außer der Tatsache bin ich weit über hinaus mein Verständnis als ein Wolven verwirrt! Sie ist von einer anderen Welt, Lotica! Eine andere Welt! Können Sie die Ungerechtigkeit davon alle nicht verstehen!(1)"

_Another one of his rants... Great, _she sighed heavily be for walking over to the horses. _If only he would speak so you could understand him, huh, Jasnia? _

"I can understand him," the cyborg looked up, frowning. "From my world, its called German," she watched as Solita and Vifaru did their best to calm the fuming Moquian male. _Why is he speaking in German if its an entirely different world I am trapped in? _shaking her head, she blocked out Xhan's words, planning on asking what a Wolven was once they had the white haired man calm.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy and Noah was tossing in her bed the entire night, trying to get comfortable, but she couldn't. It wasn't just that, it was the fact they were in some strange place with none of their things and-

Music screamed from one of the lower pockets of her pants and she fell to the floor, startled; Wufei shot up from his bed, hand on the Dao he had hidden well under his jacket the entire day. He was looking around until he saw the frantic German girl scrambling for the pocket near her shoes. Out came her cell phone and she seemed even more startled.

Flipping it open, she managed to stutter out, "'allo?" she pulled back from the phone, which she had forgotten was on speaker as the familiar voice of Midii Une came through.

"I have been trying to get in touch with you guys for the past two days! Where in the world are you all!"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Wufei said, sliding to the floor beside Noah so he could be heard better. "We just happen to be in a..." he frowned slightly.

"Stitch o' supernatural events?" the German girl added softly.

"Yes."

"Supernatural eve-" at that moment the phone disappeared, earning a _very _loud curse from Noah.

"Perfektionieren Sie!" with a quivering sigh, she lifted herself off the stone floor and looked out the window. It was about 1:29am, if the moon here was the same as the one as their home in a different realm. "I hate to admit this, but I am officially freaked out now." Wufei nodded solemnly. They were in for something big and his gut was telling him it was bigger than the war had ever been.

* * *

1 is "Perfect! We have someone of another world and everything is just perfect! Nothing could be better! Except for the fact I am confused far beyond my understandings as a Wolven! She is from another world, Lotica! Another world! Can you not understand the injustice of it all!"

R&R!


	3. Meeting

Obviously, the noise had not startled any of the other pilots during the night because no one made any note of it as they headed to the egg chambers with Hemlock the next morning at, what Noah suspected, 9:45am. Then again, she was pretty good at guessing the time. Neither the German girl or the Chinese boy spoke a word of what had occurred, not wanting to start up anything.

_Now, I warn you, make one noise when we enter, _one_ noise, and I will snap you up in your sleep! _the emerald dragon hissed moments before the giant doors they stood in front of swung open, showing off a large conference room. There were a total of forty-two chairs surrounding the table in the center of the room. The walls were covered with gold, red, and silver fabrics while the floor had one line of dark red cloth to cover it. The room, like most of the castle, was made of old, gray stone. They stared in awe at the room until they noticed fifteen people already seated at the table.

The one at the head of the table looked about twenty five with strange features not seen on a human. His hair was dark brown, short, and messy. His eyes were a bright green, appearing to have lost the brilliance of a child in the long years passed. His clothes were, like the rest at the table, of the time of the Dark Ages. On his right was a young woman, looking much like Noah. Her hair was long, and jet black, pulled back from her face by a white silk ribbon. It matched her ultimately dull, gray eyes. She had several uncanny features that did not seem human. Beside her sat a spitting image, but with slightly greener eyes and her hair in a half-braid(1). One down the line was a tall man with a waist-length beard and snow-white hair. His eyes were so dark it was hard to tell if they were black or not. He appeared to be about seventy or eighty. Next was a blond haired boy about twenty one. His hair was cut short and a pale blond. His eyes were an ocean blue, filled with maturity and emotions of a much older man. What stuck out, though, was that he had two dog-like ears sticking from the top of his head. A small, polite smile sat on lips. After him was a man with shoulder-length brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was taller than the person at the head of the table, but there were still some similarities. Next was a girl with strangely styled bubblegum pink hair. Her grin was mischievous, which fit the caramel face and laughing yellow eyes perfectly. A set of black cattish ears sat atop of her head. Lastly was a patient looking young lady with flowing white hair. What startled the ex-Gundam pilots to no end was that she had a large set of angelic wings on her back that twitched every once in awhile. Her eyes were a light, nearly white, blue.

One the other side of the table, across from the winged woman, was a horned beast that appeared quite menacing with his trollish looks. His horns looked like a rams and his skin (Whether actual skin or scales, the ex-pilots couldn't tell) was a dark brown and muscled far beyond anything the boys had seen before. Next was a pale looking man with straight black hair and burning violet eyes. He was thin, much thinner than the beast he was placed beside. There was smug look on his grim features. After him was a boy with black hair pulled back like Wufei's. He looked for everything like the former Shenlong pilot, except that Wufei didn't have scaled wings and a tail as black as the night sky. An air of royalty curled around him. Next in line was a grinning midget with bright red hair. His beard was braided and he seemed somewhat drunk. In front of him was a silver hammer. Then there was a woman, about twenty, that sat straight in her chair. Her skin was a dark chocolate color and her hair and eyes were even darker. She had, like the dragon-winged male, an air of royalty around her. After her was a black-haired woman with her eyes closed. Like the black-skinned girl, she sat straight up like a princess or queen. Lastly was a boy with his hair pulled back, several strands falling into his face. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed.

Hemlock moved quickly and stood behind the female on the right of the head. Thorn stood behind the man on the right and Saphira behind the man at the head. A small cough came from the edge of the room and the ex-pilots looked over to their right. A young woman with braided chestnut hair to the stone floor stood by a row of different colored eggs. Her eyes were scolding red, matching her clothing. She was clad in gold, red, and copper armor, a rusty, but still usable, broad-sword on her back. Scars were visible on her face, quite a few of them, actually. She was strange, with fire red, scaled wings, a tail the length of her own body tipped with a patch of long, black hair, and the black ears of a cat, which were heavily pierced. The eggs she stood beside were of different colors. The first she stood beside was a beautiful white, shining in the torch light. The second was black, a deep obsidian with a small, faint web of gray veins trailing over the fine shell. The third was silver, seeming to be a giant mass of the said substance instead of an egg. The fourth was golden, seeming, like the one before it, to be a giant mass of the substance and nothing more. The fifth egg was a sapphire color, much like Saphira, with faint, barely visible, white veins going over the surface. The sixth was ruby, like Thorn, with a light touch of gray lining the shell. The seventh was emerald, like Hemlock, with a spot or two of dark yellow. The last was the most brilliant of them all; violet with strands of deep blue pulling themselves around the smaller egg. Yes, smaller. The other eggs were larger than this one, dwarfing it all around by at least an inch. The young woman guarding them smirked, crossing her arms.

"Ahem," they turned their attention back to the table. The one at the head had stood, a small smile on his face. "I am Eragon, first Rider of the new generation. You have already met my dragon, Saphira. My companions here are from the different races and continents or countries. Will you," he motioned to the young woman to his right. "please begin?" he placed himself back in his seat as she stood.

"My name is Rom Garnet, Rider of Hemlock," she quickly sat back down, allowing the next to stand. This one introduced herself as Aiveri Garnet, Roms younger sister, and the representative of the Magicians. The next introduced himself as Odra Nelle, representative of the continent of Moqui, which roused more questions in the minds of the young ex-pilots. Before the next introduced himself, he swiftly made his way to face Quatre, his ears and -they noticed for the first time -his tail twitching.

"Thorn!" he said, his voice as soft and musical as the blond Arabian that stood in front of him. "He does look like me! I can't believe the resemblance!"

"Please, sit down, Darli, you can have time after the introductions and explanations to go on and on about how much you look like each other," Eragon mused, a smirk playing his lips. The dog-eared man obeyed, then, before sitting down, introduced himself as Darli Vrans, representative of the Wolven. The next called himself Roran, Eragon's cousin, and the representative of the humans. The cat-girl stood quickly, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"My name is Emnia Toll, rep of the Neko Race!" she seemed about as cheery as Duo did. The winged woman was the next to introduce herself. With grace equal to that of a well-trained princess, she stood, turning to the ex-pilots.

"My name is Sheska Rokhert, daughter of Leo and Minerva, and the representative of the Sky Race," she, as quickly and gracefully as she had stood, sat back down. The beast across from her nodded, standing in her place. He called himself Urndask and the representative of the Urgal Race. The grim-looking man said his name was Frei Drastil representative of the Vampiric Race(2). Once again, questions of confusion were ready to burst from their mouths. The dragon-like boy stood next.

Clearing his throat, he said, "My name is Trizan Farse, representative of the Dragoon Race, and, I must add, that you, Hemlock, are not as intelligent as Rom places you to be. I look nothing- _nothing_- like that human," he pointed towards Wufei before settling back into his seat.

The dwarf stood and muttered under his breath something that sounded awfully like a curse before speaking up, "My name be Orik and I am the representative of the Dwarves," with that, he dropped back down. The woman beside him sighed heavily and shook her head before introducing herself.

"I am Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad, representative of the Varden and Surda." The next introduced herself as the representative of the Elven Race, Arya. Next was the last person at the table.

"Murtagh, Rider of Thorn," he then motioned at the egg guard to speak, who promptly obeyed her orders.

"My name is Rosin Visira, sister of Nell Visira, daughter of Digata Toll and Triskei Farse," her voice was soft and caring. It made her seem as if she didn't deserve the sword on her back and did deserve to be treated as the princess of the world. "I am the Keeper of the Dragon's Eggs. Any problems with the Riders of current and past, and you get to take it up with a one thousand year old Ryuu-Neko!" a sly grin played its way to her rosy lips, her ears laid back and tail twitching madly behind her.

"Abomination of the races," scoffed Trizan. "What my father did with that stupid Neko girl was pure injustice," he crossed his arms, a disgusted look on his face. Rosin's hands balled into fists and she took a step back. Hemlock's head shot up at the hiss the Ryuu-Neko gave.

Emnia giggled. "I am forced to agree, even if that 'stupid Neko girl' was my own mother," she frowned then. "It was a very sad day when I found out I was related to _that_," sighing dramatically, she waved a hand through the air. "It was just as bad for the rest of my family. You know how it is in my clan, Trizan, I have told you before, word does get around rather quickly," she was taunting Rosin now.

"Emnia! Trizan!" Eragon shot from his seat, glaring down the table at the two. "We have no time for family matters such as yours! Rosin," he turned to face the Ryuu-Neko girl, but she had disappeared faster than Duo could have and was no where to be seen. With a look of sharp annoyance, Saphira's Rider looked back to the people at the table and sighed. "Let us continue without her," he waved a hand in front of his face before smiling at the ex-pilots. "Introduce yourselves, then you will each receive an egg and I will then explain the current situation and who it is that it centers around," with that, he sat back down, glancing over at Emnia and Trizan, who were grinning madly at each other.

The first to speak was the small Arabian, "I am Quatre Raberba Winner." Trowa then introduced himself, then Duo, who grinned like a mad man, then Heero, Tori, Zechs, Wufei, and, lastly, Noah. The German girl was shaking slightly, but Wufei couldn't blame her seeing as it was somewhat cold and all she had nothing to cover her arms because she wore a tank-top. With a sigh, Wufei removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, returning the smile she gave him softly.

Rom gave a small cough as she stood and walked to the line of eggs.

"She is the only one who can tell before the eggs hatch who is meant for them," Eragon explained.

"Lord Yuy," the black haired girl spoke softly, motioning for Heero to join her. Once he stood beside her, she motioned for him to take the blue egg and return to where he had stood. He obeyed, staring at the egg as he walked as if he wanted it to combust. "Lord Barton," this went on until no egg was left. Trowa took the green; Quatre the white; Zechs the silver; Tori the red; Wufei the gold; Noah the black; and Duo the violet.

Eragons face turned serious as he stood once again. "And now, I shall explain as promised."

* * *

1- Its when you start braiding your hair and you stop half-way through.

2- Vampy's, in this fic, can stay out in the day. Its a different world and its my fic! Get over it! Things are different there.

R&R!


End file.
